The Alpha Teens On Machines Movie 2 Danger of Jo-Lan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness must battle new villain The Phantom (Voiced by: Tim Curry) who can drain Jo-Lan out of people who use Jo-Lan and eventfully they must save the Earth with their new Jo-Lan link! LionessxAxel


The Alpha Teens On Machines Movie 2 Danger of Jo-Lan

It had been six months after the Alpha Teens had defeated the Serpent's Tail and rescued Sebastian Manning everything in Landmark City was peaceful until now...

"Cat there's some strange man who looks like a phantom attacking all of Landmark City we need you and your friends!" called Fiona.

"We're on our way!" yelled Lioness.

"Team gear it up!" called Axel and soon all five Alpha Teens were after this mystery villain!

"Ah the Jo-Lan Warrior and his playmates just the five I was hoping for!" cackled the Phantom! "Phantom is the name stealing Jo-Lan is my game!"

"Always Jo-Lan!" groaned Hawk.

"Hawk!" called Axel, Lioness, King and Shark.

"No offense." gulped Hawk.

"Best get this Phantom out of my grill!" yelled King.

"Thought you'd never ask." agreed Axel and soon all five battled the Phantom but King, Hawk and Shark were down in seconds but Lioness lasted longer since she and Axel had Jo-Lan but soon she was down and the Phantom drained Axel's Jo-Lan power out of him!

"Such power!" cackled the Phantom. "You are the most powerful Jo-Lan warrior I have ever drained and this girl has Jo-Lan but I'll wait until she has mastered it's full strenght then I will take it from her!

And he ran off!

"Sicko!" called Shark.

"Totally agreeable." said King.

"Axel you ok?" asked Lioness helping her boyfriend up.

"Been worse but no Jo-Lan means I will have to rely on my other skills." replied Axel.

"Sorry I couldn't help with mad scheme." said Fiona.

"It's ok." replied Lioness. "This foe is too much for us but I think me and Axel need a trip to Hong Kong."

"Agreed Li." replied Axel. "Master Ji and Dad said something about a secret temple you and I must find it Cat."

"Of course she gets to go." growled Hawk.

"Do your job Hawk or I'm having you do rubbish duty all month." ordered Axel.

"Ax-man before you and Li go on your mission can I ask what's our job?" asked King.

"Keep our old enemies in line since Magness is...BEHIND YOU!" called Axel.

"Let's see if you five can survive this!" she cackled and made loads of cars attack the Alpha Teens and Fiona but Lioness had a plan!

"MAGNESS!" she yelled and kicked her in the face and making in land of the sea outside of Landmark! "Magness we have issues stay out of this before I consider having my entire class give you a beating!"

Magness growled!

"You don't scare me you've lost most of our last fights!" yelled Magness and began using her magnetic powers but Lioness got on to a crane and used the hook to get Magness stuck to it! "ARGH! HOW!?"

"That would be telling." replied Lioness as she put gold cuffs on to Magness. "Good thing Garrett gave me those cuffs. Come on Axel let's take Magness to jail and then find that temple."

"With pleasure." smiled Axel soon they had Magness in jail and teleported to Hong Kong. "My Dad said it was nine miles from the Jo-Lan Temple and 20 feet under ground!"

"We best be careful." replied Lioness.

Axel nodded soon they found the temple then a ghost appeared.

"Axel Manning I have been expeting you and your girlfriend Lioness the Jo-Lan Capuoria Hybrid I am Juan one of the few original Jo-Lan warriors." said the ghost.

"Pleasure but what can you tell us about The Phantom and how he can drain Jo-Lan?" asked Axel.

"The Phantom was a Jo-Lan Warrior turned traitor and he was banished which made him use some ancident arts to drain anyone who had strong Jo-Lan powers!" explained Juan. "You two must master your Jo-Lan link to take down the Phantom."

"Ok ready Cat?" asked Axel.

"As ready as i'll ever be." replied Lioness after 18 hours they mastered their Jo-Lan link. "Any idea about our future Axel?"

"Now at the moment Cat but I say it is good." replied Axel.

Soon they serached in their minds and found out where the Phantom was!

"Around Cedar Lake!" they both said and teleported away!

The Phantom was attacking all of Cedar Lake and Madison was trying her best to defend her home when Axel and Lioness appeared.

"Axel? Lioness?" asked Madison. "But how?"

"Explain later." replied Axel. "If at all."

"Manning and your girlfriend again?" asked the Phantom.

"If you're surprised I'm not impressed." replied Lioness and both her and Axel battled the Phantom even stronger than they first were!

"HOW?!" asked the Phantom!

"Something you wouldn't understand!" replied Axel and Lioness. "SUPER JO-LAN!"

and they made the Phantom vanish!

"This isn't over." replied the Phantom as he disappeared.

"You two have some link with Jo-Lan?" asked Madison in a confused tone.

"Yeah and me and Axel are dating now." added Lioness.

"I understand I've found someone else anyway but Axel will always be one of my best friends." smiled Madison with an understanding smile.

"Nice seeing you Madison but me and Cat have got to go and stop the Phantom!" called Axel and he and Lioness began to teleport!

"Good luck Axel and Lioness." smiled Madison.

"Thanks." replied Lioness and Axel as they vanished.

Meanwhile in Landmark City...

"Why should Axel and Lioness get the glory of saving the world?" asked Hawk.

"Axel and Lioness aren't doing this for glory." replied King as he jumped over D-Zel making him crash into a wall! "Hawk learn Landmark City before glory!"

"I see what you mean!" called Shark knocking D-Zel out!

"Alpha Teens Axel and Lioness are at where Mr Lee's old hideout was." Garrett radioed sending them the A115! "HURRY BEFORE EARTH IS DOOMED!"

"It's always about everybody else." groaned Hawk.

"HAWK!" yelled King and Shark.

Soon they found Axel and Lioness battling the Phantom in the ice and snow of where Lee's base once was before he became a Hardlight ghost!

"All the team together this will end no better than the last time!" cackled the Phantom!

"Want a bet!" replied King.

Soon all five battled the Phantom this time all five of them lasted an hour!

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" yelled the Phantom.

"It's called friendship dude and shake the sand out of your shorts." said Shark as he kicked the Phantom in the face! "That felt great."

"I hope this is worth it!" yelled Hawk.

Then the ground cracked under their feet!

"That answer your question?" asked King.

Then Lioness fell through the hole!

"LIONESS NO!" cried Axel and teleported to save her but she got knocked out with a wound round her belly!" "OK PHANTOM YOU JUST MADE THIS PERSONAL!"

"Oh boy." gasped King. "Axel i'll medically treat Lioness you, Hawk and Shark stop the Phantom!"

Then Juan appeared.

"I will attend to Miss Lioness Mr Kingston you are needed on the battlefield." he said and vanished with Lioness.

"Axel don't worry I will come back and help." said Lioness in Axel's head. "And remember that I love you!"

"I love you too Lioness." whispered Axel then his eyes glowed both red and green!

"Wow Ax-man how come you are glowing both red and green?" asked Shark.

"Me and Lioness have a Jo-Lan link." replied Axel. "Mega-Super Jo-Lan!"

And he blasted The Phantom and three mountains!

"Bad idea Axel." replied Hawk then Lioness appeared in green energy of Jo-Lan energy.

"Actually Hawk the Vain it was part of mine and Axel's Jo-Lan link." replied Lioness. "I said I will be back and help I'm safely in the Jo-Lan temple healing but my link with Axel is helping both him and me fight the Phantom!"

"Awesome!" smiled King as he jumped over the Phantom!

"I WILL DRAIN BOTH MANNING AND LEONE OF ALL JO-LAN!" yelled the Phantom but this time Axel and Lioness shielded themselves! "WHAT?!"

"MEGA-SUPER JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness destroying the Phantom then Axel teleported to the Jo-Lan temple with King, Hawk and Shark!

"Your friend is healing and this bond you have with her Axel has saved the Earth." said Master Ji.

"Li you ok?" asked Axel.

"Getting better Jo-Lan links are very strong and we did it Jo-Lan and Caporoia is awesome!" she smiled and they Axel and her kissed!

"Get a room!" groaned Hawk but Axel and Lioness didn't listen.

"Axel and Lioness along with you are Earth's protectors." explained Master Ji. "It was destiny that chose you all I will explain once you are all older."

"We understand." said Axel.

"At least Earth is safe but the next threat can wait until tomorrow me and Axel are going on a date as soon as I'm healed." replied Lioness and Axel nodded with a smile.

"You deserve it." replied Master Ji.

Soon Lioness was healed and they had their date.

"I like saving the Earth with you Catalina." smiled Axel.

"So you know Axel so do I and you and me face whatever evil together." smiled Lioness hugging Axel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." smiled Axel.

The End


End file.
